


Almost caught

by Missthang616



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/pseuds/Missthang616
Summary: Three times Will and Frankie almost get caught, and the one time they do. ;)
Relationships: Will Chase/Frankie Trowbridge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Almost caught

_They were careless the first time they were almost caught…_

Will knew that he should be more careful. Yet there he was, slamming her up against the wall and kissing her senseless.

It was like he had lost all control of his body. But they hadn't had a moment to themselves in days, _weeks_.

And she had been staring at him from across the table during the meeting with director Casey all evening, smirking, her eyes dark and intense as they slid down his frame as if she was mentally undressing him from across the room. And his eyes were lingering on her lips with the same burning hunger, because it seemed like years since he had last kissed her. So Will couldn't help but linger back behind with her at the end of the meeting, waiting for the others to leave before he decided then and there that he couldn't go another second without her.

Will knew that he should stop now, t _hey had people to save._ Yet her lips were moving with his with equal hunger and parting for him, granting him deeper access. And as his tongue swiped across her lips and their tongues danced together, she tasted incredible, like _pumpkin spice_ and coffee and something so intoxicating and _uniquely her_ , and for the life of him he couldn't bring himself to stop kissing her.

And she was moaning into his mouth as his teeth bruised her lower lip, and Will loved to hear her moan, but especially loved to hear her breathlessly cry out his name. So his hands sculpted their way down her curves and to her hips whilst his lips nibbled the curve of her ear in the spot that he knew drove her insane. And smirking against her lips, his hands slipped under her shirt, sending waves of shivers up her spine as they traced patterns across her ribcage and lower back, before squeezing and caressing each of her breasts, finally releasing his name from her lips.

And her hips were rolling against his building arousal now, as if trying to extinguish the fire they felt blazing between them. Her kisses were hot and hungry too, her lips peppering a trail of kisses down his jaw and biting his ear. And she was hooking her leg around his waist, her hands dragging his hands down to her hips as she begged him to _'fuck me against the wall'._

Pushing back from each other when they heard a noise outside the door.

And that was when Casey had walked in.

And while he didn't actually catch them in the act, he had a pretty good idea of what they were doing, their hair was a mess and their clothes wrinkled.

Will knew that he should have been embarrassed, but couldn't bring himself to care. Will only felt frustration. Frustrated that he hadn't taken the extra second to lock the door and frustrated at the burning tension he felt that would be left unsatisfied.

* * *

_The same couldn't really be said for the second time they were almost caught…_

It was the early morning, and Frankie was curled up in his arms in his hotel room, waking up to his sleeping form.

And she should have been long gone by now. But he had asked her to stay last night. And it was winter, the chilling breeze and rain outside making the warm blankets and Will's secure arms even more inviting. So she had stayed, saying that she would leave in the early morning before anyone else would rise to catch her leaving his room.

But Frankie couldn't bring herself to leave. She could barely tear her eyes away from him. She had rolled over to her side so she was facing him, initially intent on waking him up, but she couldn't find it within herself to do so.

He looked so peaceful sleeping, his eyes closed and muscles relaxed. And Frankie wanted to enjoy watching his face when it was like this, soft and trouble free. He's been so tense lately while trying to find Ollerman.

Frankie brushed her lips against his brow and than the corner of his jaw, burying her nose into his neck. She always loved how he smelled, especially in the mornings. Like lemon and old spice. Her eyes fluttered shut, letting herself get drunk on his smell. Her hand moved to run through his hair, her lips now kissing a trail down his shoulder.

She felt him stir beneath her. Smirking, Frankie trailed her toe up his leg, wrapping her bare leg around his waist, pushing herself up against him. She could already feel his arousal hot and hard against her.

Suddenly Frankie felt his hands wrap around her frame and she squeaked, his arms pulling her up and rolling her onto him. Frankie bit back a small giggle as her legs straddled his waist, meeting his sleepy eyes. His hand was snaking around her waist, the other brushing the tousle of wavy curls that had fallen over her eye.

"Morning," he whispered, his lips quirking into a smile that radiated his features and managed to send her heart fluttering wildly.

"Morning," she replied softly.

She met his green coloured eyes and swore that she was falling into them. It was ludicrous really. This effect he seemed to have on her. They were adults and had battled death countless times, yet he always made her feel like a blushing schoolgirl on her prom night.

"Sleep well?"

"Mmm hmmm".

"I thought you were leaving early this morning?"

He was tracing small circles on her waist with one hand, whilst his other one drew patterns down her lower back.

"Well, it's still early". Her finger trailed a path down his chest suggestively. "Actually, _very_ early. The sun's barely risen".

He lifted an eyebrow, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "Oh really?"

And she knew that he knew where her suggestive tone was going.

"So agent Trowbridge, how do you suggest we fill in the time?"

Frankie laughed as he rolled her onto her back, capturing her lips in his. And she couldn't help but thank every star in the sky that they could have these mornings together.

Will was pinning her arms up above her head, a teasing smirk on his lips as he kissed a path down the slope of her neck and down the valley between her breasts. Frankie giggled and squirmed as his fingers found the ticklish spot near her ribs, and Will swore that her laugh alone could warm his heart up during even the coldest of winter nights.

His lips ghosted over her stomach before they kissed a path up towards her inner thigh, his stumble tickling her skin. And Frankie was moaning now, her fingers tugging through his hair and twisting the bed sheets as she encouraged him to go _further, quicker_. Then he was burying his head between her thighs and kissing the aching fire that burned for his touch.

Frankie gasped and moaned and breathed out his name as she became a hot withering mess underneath him, and Will swore that he couldn't love her anymore than he did now.

And as Frankie finally pulled him up to cover his lips with hers, breathless and completely undone.

But the precious time they shared together was coming to an end, and Frankie barely had time to linger on these thoughts before –

"Frankie stop- the door-"

Frankie froze, and too heard the sound of the door being opened. Quickly she rolled off of Will and slipped under the covers. Will too went under the covers. She prayed that it wasn't anyone from the team, that it was only housekeeping.

But it wasn't.

"Will, I found Ollerman."

Frankie recognised Standishs voice halting. He was no doubt staring at the lump under covers next to Will.

"Um… you got company under there?"

"What? No, just you, why?"

Standish raised an eyebrow, an amused smile soon formed on his lips.

"Then what's with the lump in the bed beside you?," Standish finally stated.

Frankie pushed her lips together to keep herself for laughing.

"Did they not give you extra pillows? Cause I got extra..."

"Okayyyy then... I'm gonna go wake Frankie and tell her the good news"

"Hey, does Susan, Ray and Jai know yet?"

"Not yet, I wanted to tell you and Frankie first."

"Well why don't you wake them first? Let Frankie sleep a little longer, you know how she is when she don't get enough sleep."

"Good point" Standish nodded turning to leave

Will was now well and truly chuckling next to her. She hit his shoulder.

"What?" Will said

Frankies eyes rounded. "That was so close, too close."

Will shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Would it really be so bad if people found out?"

"Well I guess it wouldn't be horrible, but I'm just not ready to tell yet... Plus sneaking around with you is really kinda fun" she said smirking at him

…

_The third time they were almost caught was Will's fault really..._

He had been reckless. But if Frankie was being honest with herself, she _had_ encouraged him along the way.

According to the rest of the team, they were walking out to Frankies car cause she left her phone.

The others didn't have to know that the two leaders were making out hungrily inside of the car like horny teenagers.

Frankie was moaning into his mouth, her hands hurriedly trying to shed him of his jacket as her hips grinded up against his. She felt him chuckle against her lips at her impatience, which only made her more exasperated.

She knew that Will always wanted to take his time with her, to explore every inch of her skin as if he were worshipping her with his lips. And some days it made her feel like a Goddess. And other days it drove her crazy to no end, because she knew that their time was short someone was bound to come looking for them, and dammit they hadn't had any along time together all night.

"Will _,"_ she breathed almost desperately into his lips, her legs straddling around his waist and fingers fumbling with his buttons.

Suddenly his hands were running up her sides and pushing her hands away from his, pinning her arms to her sides. He met her fiery, lustrous eyes and smirked, drawing his lips to the curve of her ear.

"I want to take my time with you," he murmured.

And then his lips were peppering a trail of kisses down her neck and across her collarbone, finding the hollow in her neck. Frankie bit back a moan as she felt him suck the tender spot that he knew drove her wild, his teeth soon grazing her skin.

Frankie knew that she should stop him. Remind him that he couldn't leave behind a bruise again. But she knew that he always enjoyed leaving behind his mark on her. And her thoughts soon turned to mush when she felt one hand hold her waist firmly, whilst his free hand went to slip beneath her jeans and reach to stroke the fire between her thighs.

Frankie gasped and bit back another cry, unable to do anything but arch her back towards him as his fingers and lips did miraculous things to her body. And as his lips went to suck the corner behind her ear, she knew that it was too late and the bites would already be as plain and visible as a new tattoo.

So when Frankie finally fell into his arms, well and truly done, she could see Will smirking from below her.

"What?"

But Will was skimming his fingers along the curve of her neck and behind her ear, as if he was admiring his work. Frankie repressed a small groan. "You couldn't stop yourself, could you?"

"If I recall, you didn't seem to be protesting either".

Frankie ran her fingers down the blemish, grazing her lower lip.

"Don't worry. Here".

Will reached out, fanning her hair out and around her neck. "Nobody will tell".

Frankie nodded, brushing her hair down. She hoped so. She could only imagine what they would say if they saw the marks…

Glancing out the window, Frankie seen Jai walking out the club in search for them "Shit" she muttered climbing off Will's lap "pretend to be looking for my phone"

Confused until he seen Jai walk up to the window.

"What's taking you guys so long? Susan's worried..."

"Sorry, I can't find my phone, Will's helping me look" Frankie said pretending to look in the back floorboard

"It's right there" Jai said pointing towards the cupholder that the phone was sitting in

"Oh right, thanks Jai..."

* * *

_The time they were actually caught…_

Her shirt was thrown on the floor along with her bra and his shirt. His hands were working on creating little explosions of heat all over her body.

Wills hands were working on the buttons of Frankies jeans as she worked on the buttons to his. After a few moments of both of them struggling, Frankie swatted Will's hands away from her body and quickly pulled off his jeans.

When Wills jeans were down his legs he kicked them off before nearly ripping Frankie's off her body as well.

As he sat her on his desk, both wearing nothing but their underwear Will began to pull Frankie's underwear off as Frankie simply pulled his down his body.

Just as the two pieces of clothing hit the floor and Will was about to thrust into the place he most wanted to be, Frankie's tight warmth, the door to the office flew open and then they heard Susan's voice say, "Oh my God! I'm sorry, I'll come later"

The door slammed shut after she finished speaking and both of them sighed as Frankie rested her forehead against Will's and said, "Of all the people to walk in and catch us, we had to get caught by Susan. Go figure. She's never gonna shut up about this to me..."

Will laughed and then he kissed her forehead, before he pulled away from her and went to get dressed once more.

"I can't believe she cockblocked us"Frankie muttered as she pulled her jeans back on, not bothering to search for her underwear.

When she put her shirt and bra back on she turned back to Will, who was starting to pull his pants on and she pushed him into the chair at the desk.

"Hell no, stay right there. I'll see what Susan wants, but after that we're gonna have sex even if I have to knock her kill her."

With Will's laughter ringing in her ears, Frankie exited the room, pulling the door closed behind her as she walked to the bar where Susan was waiting.

Susan smirked as she said, "Not that I'm not super excited that y'all finally got together, but what the hell are you doing fucking Will here, anyone could've walk up there "

Frankie smirked and then she said, "You just answered your own question and besides, we're both consenting adults and we're attracted to each other. So it doesn't really matter that that we got caught."

Susan shook her head and said, "Only you would come up with an answer like that, as if it justifies anything."

Frankie laughed and then said, "Bullshit! You know if I had walked in on you screwing Ray you would have said the same damn thing."

Susan laughed this time and she said, "Well, since we're talking about it, is he good in bed?"

Frankie blushed and said with a giggle, "The best! I mean seriously. He really aims to please"

Susan giggled, got up and then as she turned to leave said, "You're lucky it was me who caught the two of you, you know."

"Yes, I know, now knock next time you come upstairs."

Susan laughed and said with a wink at the door, "Deal, have fun"

When she was sure that Susan was gone, Frankie walked back upstairs and returned to the office where Will was still waiting.

Walking into the office she closed the door and locked it this time before joining Will once more.

"We're lucky it was only Susan that walked in on us. If it had been anyone else, we'd be screwed because you know whoever walked in would have gone around telling everyone else."

Not wanting to think about it anymore, Will simply nodded in agreement before he started stripping Frankie's clothes off so they could finish what they had started.


End file.
